Cable trays are commonly used in industrial-type building for routing cable. The cable lays on top of the cable tray and is visible. The cable can be easily changed and additional cables can be easily added. Alternatively, mounting channels are mounted on the ceiling of the building and the cables are attached by pipe clamps to the mounting channel.
When pulling cables into an industrial cable tray, a guide system is required to control the cable location since a full enclosure (conduit) is not provided. Current guide systems mount to the tray of the cable tray and are fixed in place.
Prior art cable rollers include the Greenlee Textron 2018S, 2018R family of products. These types of cable rollers mount to the tray and are placed directly on or directly below the tray. The cable roller has rollers over which the cable rolls as it is being pulled along the cable tray. Once the cable pull is completed, if the cable roller is resting on top of the tray, significant user time is necessary to remove the roller to place the cable into its final resting spot. Once the cable pull is completed, if the cable roller is mounted below the tray, the cable can be removed from the cable roller without disassembly, but significant user time is still needed to position the cable since the rollers are in a fixed location.
A cable roller is provided herein to provide for the easy installation and positioning of cable in a cable tray. Features and advantages of the present cable roller will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.